


Text

by KuruKuruPiyo



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jack is norms, Magic-Users, Mark is a heir for a company and still doing the youtube bussiness, Partners to Lovers, Texting, Ummm. Tagging is hard, Werewolves, Witches, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuruKuruPiyo/pseuds/KuruKuruPiyo
Summary: (Updates every Weekend)The past is something that you try to leave for almost ten years. They were always there for you and they don’t expect anything in return which is completely different from other men and women. You just want peace with the past. The past always follows you.





	1. Before PAX East (OLD)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at cindywritings!

MaiBigButt: ARE YOU READY?!

BUMBUM: What the fock are you doing?

MaiBigButt: I can't go to sleep

 _Why?_ You are an big fucking idoit

You can't be normal for one thing

Even for normal things

MaiBigButt: Party pooper

Asshole

MaiBigButt: :'(

BUMBUM: All of you are idoits!

BUMBUM: (Y/N). Calm down. 

When I am ever calm?

You should know me Jack

MaiBigButt: Ikr

MaiBigButt: We are so happy for you!

MaiBigButt: Your first panel tomorrow!

Which I need sleep

BUMBUM: Sleep is for the weak!

MaiBigButt: Shut up

BUMBUM: Fuck off

MaiBigButt: Anyway, you are going to the big ranks now!

I was already in the big ranks

Because of this messenger

I am the creator

This would be our first time seeing each other

Time flies so quickly

MaiBigButt: Don't rub it in...

BUMBUM: She is right thou

BUMBUM: She gets more profit then Candy Chrush

BUMBUM: A very successful life 

MaiBigButt: You are not helping

Don't encourage the ass, Jack

MaiBigButt: Hey!

BUMBUM: I say that all the time!

I need to leave

Cat is asking for food

She is ready for an midnight snack

Bye

MaiBigButt: See ya!

BUMBUM: Bye!

+You left+

+MaiBigButt left+

+BUMBUM left+


	2. Love Spell (OLD)

Asshole: Hey. Do you mind going outside to do me a favor. 

No

Because you just going to become fat again.

Asshole: .

Asshole: Remind me not to get you mom's jelly.

I ran out...

An excuse to visit her now.

Asshole: NEIN. I DONT WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE.

When did you became the man of the house?

Anyways. I am going to PAX.

Asshole: With Mark and Jack?

Asshole: If you want, I can give you a love spell.

No. Last time I used your magic it made my hair pink.

And I fucking hate pink.

Asshole: Tbh, you looked so much better.

Asshole: PLEASE DONT KILL MEH. 

Asshole: I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR.

LOL.

You have no life

And you know its true.

Asshole: Bitch

Asshole: And I know your contacts I am dubbed Asshole.

Asshole: Mostly for plot reasons.

Blame the Creator.

Not me.

And she can just erase your existence.

Asshole: The fear and respect towards her is great.

Asshole: Well. I can't help you. Creator chooses this world has most importance. She still has to complete other plebs stories and lives. 

The fourth wall...

Anyways.... How are the devil's spawns?

Asshole: ISTG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. I AM GOING TO YOUR HOUSE. PREPARE FOR IT.

I did nothing. Only gave nicknames.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °=° I dont know where this is going. I have a basic idea for it. Lel.


	3. Sleep Please (OLD)

5:19 AM

BUMBUM: I AM SOOO BORED.

BUMBUM: IS ANYONE THERE?!

Sean. Please.

I need my sleep

BUMBUM: What? It is like 10 here

Hmmmmmm

I am going to give your neck a hug with my hands

BUMBUM: Umm....

BUMBUM: I don't want your hugs

BUMBUM: They are deadly

LET ME DO IT

IT WOULD BE QUICK

BUMBUM: NO PLEASE DON'T. I AM GOING TO RUN. 

BUMBUM: I WANT TO LIVE

Heheheheheheh

I won't do it

For now

BUMBUM: ;-; 

BUMBUM: I request help 

BUMBUM: S.O.S. 

Pax was fun 

Mark can suck my dick cuz he sucked in League 

BUMBUM: Poor Mark 

BUMBUM: At least his ego has leasen a bit but what can you do with it? 

True 

But I can't help but did A K-Pop dance lol 

BUMBUM: You danced well. 

BUMBUM: Don't know a lot of K-Pop tho 

BUMBUM: GAMES FOR LIFE 

God 

I ned slep 

I cant 

Tink stirght 

BUMBUM: Hahaha 

BUMBUM: I let you be now. 

BUMBUM: Night 

Hm 

You tw 

O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos if you like it and share this work! It would make me motivated to continue this!  
> P.S. The neck hug is a joke made with my close friend. She and I love this joke :3


	4. Unknown Number (OLD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe when I say this.
> 
> THIS IS MY THIRD TIME WRITING THIS!!!
> 
> I got a tumblr as well! cindywritings

*Unknown Number: 0215

 

???: My gmfi siy Zo Fuhl. Y hyiq oiov yepy etqch, cbkl nshsb, sshh vihl... suh cbk hix ekh uano nbmf jcgi? V fliqviy C avbf gexu cn yc ji ssh. Y wur pxuhkr. Zomx pegy fnse ns zo fizvda yqohuwi

Who is is?

Answer me

???: Ym rmpu ns wru nleg oiy lnly ksg kmih ge nli ukger jelph. V ry aevjcrk sel cshh lixhhh qc dkyir.

Since you can't speak proper English I'll block your number

*You blocked 0215*

*Chatting with Anna Oble*

Do you code?

Anna: I WISH

Anna: What happened?

I got messages from a person I don't know and he sended me a series of codes I believe.

Anna: Hoo~ A secret admirer from our old home?

Anna: You have much more power now

Anna: Wolfy

I don't really know how much power I had gained

Dont forget that I am also a witch

Anna: Yeah

Anna: But you don't do your own spells or potions

Anna: It is a bit boring to be a wolf only

Heh

Okay then

But I don't trust magic for it almost messed my life up before

Remember the incident you had to clean up?

Anna: Good times....

Anna: That love potion from that asshole tho

Anna: It is so unstable that he didn't mature it enough 

Anna: That why it failed

Anna: That poor man

Mark and Jack don't know that I am a... wolf

I hope it stays that way as well

But not much I can do other then run to my home when I am tired

Anna: You get tired so quickly lately

Anna: Take a break

Anna: Or find a mate that he/she can give your the energy you have been missing

It isn't that easy Anna

You do know that

Anna: I found a wolf that been looking for a mate for a while

Anna: Same age as you

I... take the chance

I send the series of message to pretty boy

Anna: I set up everything for you okay?

Anna: You need to that weird ass messages to brother

Anna: He can figure it out for you

Thanks Anna for looking out for me

Anna: No probs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to my tumblr for how this story is going to work out. You can also ask me questions for any of the characters! Look for the post For 'My Story Text Me'


	5. Flocking Women (OLD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at tumblr for updates on my life! My username is cindywritings. Thank you for the 1k hits! As a form of gratitude, an early update!

*Group Chat: Two Boners and a set of Boobies*

Wtf is this chat name

Dear lord help us

Save our souls

BUMBUM: Ask Mark

BUMBUM: Don't choke us please

I am proud of my boobies

But are you two proud of your dicks

MaiBigButt: When are you going to change our nicknames in your phone?

MaiBigButt: Then I tell you if I am proud of it or not. 

Fine MaiBigButt

Yongsoo came by again for you Mark

Can you tell her to fuck off or go on a date with her once

Markimoo: Ahh... but I don't want to be rude to her

Markimoo: Tell her to that I am not interested. 

BELIEVE ME

I TRY TO TELL HER THAT

BUT THEN SHE WAS LIKE

"Ohh.. He didn't said that didn't he? You want him all to yourself. Do know that this is war. I won't be backing off. I should win, since you are tacky."

Markimoo: You aren't tacky. You are more pretty then her.

Hmm

No I am not

You have a great sense of humor

Jackaboy: What is that bitch problem?

Jackaboy: Ahh... isn't she like 3 years older then you?

Stfu

I don't want to hear about age

Markimoo: Hehe. But in all honesty

Markimoo: She reminds me of those rich girls who think they can get anything

Markimoo: But what is her goal?

Ohh I think I have a idea

She wants you because of your looks

Not because of your personality

I do think your personally is too bright

Jackboy: She needs to go back to Korea.

Markimoo: I can't do anything really

Markimoo: My mother wants me to take over the company with a suitor, and she won't stop

 Markimoo: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe.... Btw, Mark and Jack know MC for extremely long amount of time. Like for one year. So there emotions are justified cause I know there going to be people that are like 'what? didn't they meet just now?' Ahh... *sips tea* I hope you understand. There are stupid people, like in my class who thought Canada is part of USA. WE ARE HIGH SCHOOL PEOPLE!!! JESUS MAN!!!


	6. Everyone can Know (OLD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing this... please don't leave this time... Remember to follow me on tumblr for updates! cindywritings

I look at my phone and looking at my conversation with Anna. She had settled up the date and the place we would meet. Should I tell Mark and Jack? I sigh as I lay down on my bed. I grab my pillow and hold it close my chest. Elena came and clean my room and gave me a whole scolding. I look out from the window and wish I was just a human. Not a wolf. A normal human with a short lifespan.

I got no reason to do everything at a fast pace. But I did. Becoming a famous game designer and programmer, I couldn't believe my eyes on what I had done. I had made sure that I would stay away from YouTube, but after making an apperance on YouTube became a hassle now. I can only run for so long, and I have to leave this life when I am in my mid thirtes for I don't age at all. 

"Ahhh! Why is this so hard?!" 

I leave my room and went to the gym in the basement. My sister was there, reading her book. I don't understand her drive to keep on reading all the time. 

She gives me a glance but returned to her book. I began to punch towards the sand bag. Usually this will help to keep my mind sane and correlated. "The date?" She spoke ruining the silence. "Not you to Nancy. I had enough from Elena." She chuckled and closed her book, giving me full attention. "No it is not that. I have to know this; what are your feelings towards those two male humans? More then just a friend?"

I kicked the bag, making the metal which it hangs on snappped. "More then friends. I am can't bring them in this. They can't get killed in this." I look at her gaze. Her sleepy eyes makes her seems gentle, but she is more then gentle. 

"You only need to do intercourse and everything would solved. They don't need to know." She spoke calmly and then she took her wand out. "Us witches have a knack for it." I shake my head and went to fix the sand bag. "I don't like the though of messing humans minds for it is going against what us monsters are here for. We are here for the protection of human kind and our indenities a secret for we all know the human curiosity. Nancy we know what happened to the vampires." Yes, despite the rules we had, vampires always going to break something. There is barely any of them left, if there are they might living in New York. For they do like the glamour life and such.

"I do know wolfy." 

"Why does everyone calls me that?" 

"I don't know."

Nancy stood up and begins to walk the stairs then stop. "You can tell them. But if they run their lips, I will kill them." I scratch my head. "Okay, then I won't tell them. But I make up an excuse for the planned livestream." My sister smile and left me alone. I fish my phone out of my pocket and began to make a message. Mark... you not the only one to be on forced to find a mate. 

 

* * *

 

 

*Group Chat: The Three Stooges*

I can't do the livestream guys

I got a date

Markimoo: ;-;

Jackaboy: ;-;

Markimoo: Why not bring him to the livestream and put him in the peanut gallery?

I am not leaving the poor man with my sister

They are too, how you say...

Horny

Markimoo: Don't worry about it 

Markimoo: .

Markimoo: Lemme speak to Elena

 Yes sir

*You added Elena*

Elsa: whats this

Elsa: i never agreed to this bs

Elsa: lemme go

Elsa: i have rights as a citizen of greman

Markimoo: You are the only one who would push Alwyn to doing a blind date

Elsa: oh that shit

Elsa: look she willingly accepted it

Elsa: i offered it

Markimoo: Yeah right

Markimoo: She isn't interested in looking for anyone

Elsa: she hasnt told ya let havent she

Elsa: in all due time this will be explain

Elsa: but rn she wants your support in this or...

Elsa: plz as soeheiveo injjwkd e 

Markimoo: ???

Excused me for a second

I was relaxing my bath but when I saw this in my phone

IMMA SKIN A BITCH TONIGHT

Markimoo: JACK HELP

Markimoo: I am scare

Jackaboy: Uhhhh... 

Jackaboy: Ya on your own Mark

Jackaboy: I read all of this for I was still online and um

Jackaboy: I don't like this

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do somethings over my weekend so I have to release this early. Hope you guys like it.


	7. I AM BACK.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi~

many things had happened when i released this new story. i can come back with new ideas and characters! yay! also i am in a new school and in speech and debate. did my first competition yesterday. didn't bring home anything other then i could have won thwo rounds but thw judges are a bitch. that means i can write a lot on my computer. or phone. cant make a update schedule rn. too lazy too lol. 


	8. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decide to start on the beginning on your road of fame on youtube.

Many things happened to you. They thought you things that you never had understood until they happened to you. You thought back at he beginning of things. 

 

_*2010 SEPTEMBER*_

 

_PRIVATE CHAT:_

Jamie: Have you thought about your income yet (y/n)?

You: No. I really don’t know why you asking me about this tho

You: I don’t want anything to do with you at all

Jamie: Our relationship meant nothing to you?

You: Is in the past. It was your fault that we fell apart from each other. 

You: You better give a good reason why I shouldn’t block you forever. 

Jamie: I just have an idea that I think you can be good with! Is that so wrong?

You: You repeating yourself.

You: Just fuck off. And don’t ever message me again. 

Jamie: You can be a YouTuber. You love video games and you’re very engaging. 

You: I don’t want any connection with you anymore. I told you to fuck off. I am blocking you. 

Jamie: Wait!

You: Everything we once had. Is in the past and should stay there. 

You: Find someone else. 

**_ Do you want to block JAMIE? _ **

**_ Yes or No? _ **

**_ Yes _ **

 

_PRIVATE CHAT:_

Mal: Why is Jamie fucking spamming me? The system wants me to block him believing he is a bot

You: I blocked him

Mal: You finally did it. He was asking me everyday how are you. It pissed me off. 

You: I am planning to move. 

Mal: What?!

Mal: Sweetie you have a full scholarship to the state college!! Do you really want to leave?!?

You: I already informed the collage. I am moving to Texas and become a YouTuber. I have everything I need and supportive parents. 

Mal: Guess like I can’t do anything here. 

Mal: I wish you the best of luck (y/n). And keep me informed of anything. Even the smallest things. 

You: A cockroach?

Mal: No.

You: Help me pack up please?

Mal: You bet. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions down below~


End file.
